Margalo Fly 'N High
Margalo Fly 'N' High is the main protasganist in Lalaloopsy Land, she is introduced when she is found on a windstill, The Littles later adopt her, and Stuart protects her from Snowbell, by shooting an arrow in his ear. Margalo then saves Stuart from the garbage being shipped out to sea. Margalo later flees when one of Snowbell's friends, the Anorga cat, threatens to eat her, and Stuart strikes out to find her. In the movie, Margalo was born with her siblings who died along with her mother. Her adoptive father and soon-to-be boss Falcon took her in as just to keep for himself but Margalo the youngest and only alive one got to keep a pin given to her by her mother before her death. One day, when looking for some jewelry to steal like her father trained her to do, she meets Stuart when she falls and breaks her wing, Margalo is the cousin of Mari Golden Petals. Contents hide About MargaloEdit AppearanceEdit Margalo Fly 'N' High is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a orange eyebags below her left eye. Her hair is pastel magenta pink and worn up, split into two sections with a golden tiara and purple jewels in the middle of her head. Margalo wears a blue dress with magenta sleeves in a tank top and segment on the skirt, a purplish-pink belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through lime green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and blue Mary Jane shoes with magenta pink bows at the toe. For the special Crossover Party Doll, Margalo has curled her hair and keeps a similar shape to her normal style. In her bangs are several curled locks of hair, adorned with a dark pink pearl crown with a lime bow at the center. Next to her left eye is a heart. She wears a sunny blue dress with tiny white sparkles print and white lace as the collar and around her waist. At her neck is a lime bow with a pearl in the center, along with two pearl chain necklaces. At the front two corners of her skirt are small lime bows on the white lace hem. She has a pale lime petticoat sticking out at the bottom. She wears pale pink flats with a dark pink bow on each toe and a pair of white tube socks with a fancy cuff. For the crossover princess rerelease, her hair is elaborately styled into curls and is pearly, similar to Goldie Luxe and Jewel Sparkles. Her tiara has been redesigned and has pearls on it. She has a light pink top with blue sleeves. Her skirt is blue and also light pink. Unlike all her other versions, this one excludes any purple whatsoever, and her socks now have pink ribbons on them. PetEdit Kelli Glitz 'N' Glamour has a pet bear, (which looks nothing like a real bear, for that matter). It is a soft shade of pink with black eyes and magenta cheeks. She often has pink or ivy-blue accessories. HomeEdit Main article: Kelli's house Main article: Kelli's salon TriviaEdit March 13th, 2008 is Flying High In The Sky Day (Crossover Day). Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Girl Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Characters Category:TV Shows Category:Pet: Insect Category:Full Size Doll Category:Skin: Fair Category:Tinies Category:2008 Characters Category:Cousin